Electronic links to online content are distributed via many forms of electronic communication, such as email and instant messaging applications. For example, a manager in an organization may send a link associated with useful content to five members of an organizational team, and one or more of those five team members may forward the link to additional organizational members that they believe might be interested in the content. Although the link may become widely distributed throughout the organization, it is likely that some organizational members that would have found the link content to be useful or interesting may not receive that information via member-to-member communication.
It is with respect to this general technical environment that aspects of the present technology disclosed herein have been contemplated. Furthermore, although a general environment has been discussed, it should be understood that the examples described herein should not be limited to the general environment identified in the background.